Noble Elves
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: The old magic is finally returning to our universe. but at what cost? who's Bella and her family? why does she and Edward have this growing attraction? Bella is a very powerful being and it seems only Edward is leaving her breathless. Love at first sight?
1. Somebody I used to know

I watched, as the kid did not even flinch under my gaze, he wasn't paying attention- he was obviously asleep or he had fucked off somewhere else. Everyone else had noticed I was waiting just for him. My students were normally very good, but I had noticed for the past two weeks; he had been distant and had been pissing me off on purpose.

"Swan!" I commanded the kid jolted awake- he looked at me blurry eyed. I saw the rebellion shining in his eyes when he looked at me, I sighed. "Stay behind at the end please" his eyes narrowed- but I continued with the lecture leaving, no space for arguments. He was the top of the class but the last couple of weeks he had been rebelling and pissing me off on purpose, yet still managed to be top of the lecture class. It annoyed me that he was so good. When everyone left, I phoned his home.

"Cody if that is you; you are ten minutes late already!" the voice on the other side of the phone bashed.

"Are you Cody's mother?" I asked.

"No" she said quietly, "I'm his Aunt" she said extra quietly.

"Where's his mother?" I asked. She sighed as if she was defeated.

"I better come in, look up Cody Swan on the internet" she suggested I heard her grab her keys. "Are you a lecturer? At the University? I mean that's where he said he was going this morning the University?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm his lecturer" I said, she then abruptly hung up. I turned expecting Cody to still sitting down, I hadn't heard him get up. I turned and he was so close I should have been able to smell him. I jumped slightly. He smiled slightly, almost creepily.

"What are you sir?" he asked. His head tilted to the left slightly searching me. No one had ever guessed it.

"I don't know what you mean Cody," I said, he shrugged his eyes felt as if they were piercing me- searching my soul.

"I think you do Sir, or you wouldn't be sweating," he said in an eerily calm voice. "My Aunt is Isabella Swan and she has a temper, don't provoke her," he said menacingly. "You smell strange," he said again going back to what I was. "What is your species?" Cody asked.

"Cody!" a voice commanded. There standing by the door was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, then the most recent news I had watched came back to me. Her sister had been mortally injured in a car crash- she had got lucky she had been protected between the seat and air bag, yet the passengers side didn't open in time meaning she died later in hospital- Isabella still blames herself it says in the news. Her sister was Cody's mother. Now it made sense. Cody shrank back as if stung. What stung me was her beautiful eyes, they were purple a stunning shocking purple.

"What on Earth are you doing?" rage swallowing her eyes, almost going completely black. She walked over and started whispering in his ear. She had long wavy mahogany hair that came to her hips. She had piercing Blue eyes that shone brighter than the sun. She then glanced at me she stiffened. "Hmm" she walked over to me. "Cody, are you saying you do not know this species?" she asked, Cody shook his head. "It was shifters that took your mother, this is a shifter. But I fear that this one is true not that of La Push" she mused. "I recognise this scent," she said. She looked at me her eyes entering my soul.

"Cody, go sit in the car" she commanded. He was obedient with her.

"Miss, Cody hasn't been paying attention in class, I understand his situation. Therefore, I will print off the necessary notes so he is not behind, even if he is top of the class" I said calmly ignoring the fact that this gorgeous woman was staring at me.

"Well thank you Dragon" she said. I, looked up at her sharply she smiled slightly.

"A Dragon?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew and she knew that my shaky voice was not because it was cold in here. "Dragons don't exist" I tried to steady my voice. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't try to make it me the one whose wrong- it has to be you! I'm never wrong," she said, anger flashing in her eyes. "I will not be taken for as a fool," she said menacingly. She then, kissed me. Yes crashing her lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around her waist as I moved my lips with hers and her hands going around my neck. She pulled back as if surprised. She searched my eyes then ran for it, straight out my door. I just stood there for about five minutes after my amazing first kiss…

Later, I was sitting in the living room of our family mansion. I was debating whether to tell- when I was, I was certain and then I started to think about it. And then a whirlwind that is my sister in-law crashed into the house.

"Oh my god Eddie!" she squealed, my older brother Jasper ran in after her huffing and puffing.

"Alice will you please tell me now?" he asked. As he got his breath back, he tried to tell me what he wanted to say with his hand motion when he forgot we could read each other's minds…

_She had a vision about you…_

It dawned on me it might've been about this afternoon. That amazing kiss, plus the stunning woman; that is Bella Swan. Everyone who was here started to fill up- we had a huge family Dragons normally do. My whole family consisted of, all boys except Rose she was the only female sibling, she had grown up wrestling; and loving cars. She never complained.

"she kissed you?" Alice asked excitedly. Emmet whistled. He started to make rude comments. They were hung up that I was still a virgin- I rolled my eyes at him. He was Rose's husband, he had rescued her when she had been raped on the street in front of his apartment place. He frequently visited her in the hospital afterwards and managed to break through her icy demeanour. Everyone was married or engaged- except me I hadn't found anyone.

"Alice, please explain" my mother Esme said wiping her hands on her apron.

"today, at the university- all I saw was Cody Swan… and Bella Swan. Then them kissing, then her saying the word Dragons" Alice said, searching my eyes. "does she knows what we are?" Alice asked, holding her breath.

"yes, but it wasn't me who told her… she's met our kind before" I said. Everyone started to panic. "she knows about La Push and Cody could smell me- which means advanced senses he didn't know what I was but Bella did she sent him to the car and then she kissed me" Dad who coughed, then started laughing. I glared at him. He waved in front of his face and started coughing again.

"sorry I forget that you, aren't used to customs" he tried to swallow his drink. "I another more experienced and mature being of whatever species in the interracial counteract for the goodness of wellbeing association or for short ICFTGOWA. She would have sensed you did not know what she was, she was telling you with that kiss that you have to stay out o her way. She is doing something important and she can't have someone getting in the way. Now what did she look like? Did you sense the mist?" Dad asked. I thought about it, the mist was, something that stopped humans from seeing stuff they shouldn't it would trick them, stop them from looking to closely. Say a baby Cyclops they only have one eye, the mist would stop you from wanting to look too closely at his eye but you would just assume he had two. With us, we had patches of scales all over our body, for some of us they aren't in obvious places I only had three, deep sapphire blue patches of scales, one on the back o my hip, one patch on my ankle, and the other on my wrist to any human or even another supernatural being it would look like dead skin.

"I'm not sure she looked normal, I wouldn't have noticed- yet she said it" I said, dad looked thoughtful.

"Two legs?" he asked. I nodded. "Two eyes?" he asked, I nodded. "normal colour eyes?" he asked. I thought about her stunning purple eyes.

"they were Purple…" I trailed off, dad looked up his ace full of surprise.

"what were her ears like?" Dad asked urgently.

"I don't know, her hair was down I couldn't see it" I defended. Dad commanded Alice to get a picture of her up. Alice quickly complied. She drew up a picture of miss Isabella Swan, she was wearing a tight black dress, she had a black veil over her face. She was at the funeral. Dad peered at the picture. Shock past over his face.

"oh dear god!" he cried. "Elf" he shouted, Mum stood surprised.

"Are you sure? They haven't been in our plane since…" she trailed off.

"Exactly, something must have happened. I recognise her from somewhere." dad said thoughtfully. He looked ay her again, he was almost tapping his chin and scratching his head. I knew this was going to annoy him until, he figured it out. "Tomorrow you must take me to her. Elves are very strong, independent beings. Last time, there was a war they turned to us because we are the strongest in our plane and them in their plane; we agreed to help them. In turn they showed us how to control our powers." Dad explained. I nodded.

"I do need to drop some notes. Cody who is in my class, just lost his mother. He hasn't been paying attention in class" I explained he nodded and then tried to find a time tomorrow around his shifts; at the hospital.

That night I could not help, but think of that kiss. My first ever kiss was with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I knew, my powers were kicking in tonight I was going to be dreaming the future. See now I have only three powers. I can read minds, I can dream the future and I can control air. I soon drifted off on thoughts of the extremely beautiful woman.

"_sleep Edward" she whispered softly. She was tracing dream me's face. It made me relaxed as she whispered me to sleep. She sat next to me cross legged as I tried to sleep. My hand moved and rested on her… bulging stomach. She was pregnant? I smiled still with my eyes closed. "It's been a long day baby, try to sleep. I promise you can rest all day tomorrow" she promised her soft voice caressing my thoughts. _

"_You want to know why I can't sleep? My love ask me why I cannot sleep" I asked her, she frowned. _

"_why can you not sleep?" she asked, her frown looking wrong on her face. I pulled her down so she was being cradled in my arms, warming me. I could feel the baby kicking me. _

"_because you, dearest are not in my arms" I whispered in her arms. She sighed and snuggled in closer to my embrace. _

I jumped awake, I had come to know when a dream was a dream and when it was the future, this was the future. I did not know how to feel about Bella an elf being the mother to my child. I looked over at my alarm clock, to see a piece of paper there.

_**You too have seen the future. I do not know what to do with the information given. Edward… it still feels strange knowing I am to be the mother of your child; and yet I don't even know you. Come by tomorrow, we need to talk. **_

_**Bella Swan**_

_**X**_

_**I read and reread the letter dozens of times, did she magic the note here or did she get into my room? It was odd to think she might have been here. I looked at the clock and it read 5:50 am I had been asleep for a while so that was okay. **_


	2. Poldora

**Okay, so for this chapter I have decided to juggle my ideas around a bit. Happy Caramel I have decided to change my ideas, so I've changed what I told you. Sorry. I am still quite fond of this story, so if you don't like it. Again Sorry. **

I was staring at Cody's door. He would not come out. Even when I attempted to bribe him with chocolate. He loved chocolate, it was the only thing in this universe that he liked. I sighed and grabbed a human coat and trudged out of the house. Cody, his father and my other brothers would be able to hear my leaving. I had been confused ever since I saw my future child, with the Dragon. I knew my note must have been very brief. I was worried about what this meant. He couldn't possibly be my mat could he? I was thinking and possibly over thinking things. I was lost in my own thoughts when I was startled when heard footsteps, I was on a lonely long forgotten path. I focused on the footsteps. There only seemed to be one. And they were heading towards me. I sped up, not wanting to be seen. I stopped behind a tree, I activated my long sight; so I could see through the tree. It was the professor. Coincidence? I don't think so. I heard four different pairs of feet, jump in the trees- my eyes flicked upwards searching the trees, I saw four shapes in the trees. Shapes that looked like people. The normal fear that would normally come to any normal person, didn't come to me. I stood, cleared my mind and thought of the most logical thing to do. Capture, a bargaining chip. One was walking in my direction, I turned tail and walked faster than a normal human, not as fast as a vampire- faster than a human.

I hid behind a tree again, using one of my powers I made it sound to the stalker that I was still walking. He had sped up. I could hear that he was almost to my position, still running thinking I was still moving. I lashed my arm out and grabbed the intruder's neck. This time faster than a vampire. When my eyes settled, I saw the professor. His eyes wide in surprise. He had a disarray of bronze auburn locks, that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. He had the greenest eyes, that I actually thought they were emeralds. He had a chiselled chin that made him very handsome. I was secretly happy that I had kissed him, even if it was a warning.

"Well, Hello professor Goldilocks" his surprise wore off. He smirked, making him impossibly sexier.

"Princess" he simply said, his smooth voice trailing through the word. I narrowed my eyes. Were these dragons in with the shifters? If so then this universe was much more dangerous than I thought. My family… was this a trap? Were there people at the house? I should not have left. I tightened my grip on his throat. His impossibly gorgeous throat. I hardened my glare.

"Who are you? How do you know my status?" I demanded. He made a motion of zipping his mouth shut, I tightened even more, and he did seem to get worried now; as I started to cut off his airways. "Tell me Dragon, or so help me I will kill you. Who are you? And is my family in danger?" I asked. He seemed to think I was worried about myself. I was in fact thinking about my family.

"You might as well let go, my family are here they'll force you off" he said, looking in my eyes. I gritted my teeth and stared him down. My stare did in fact make him uncomfortable. He had the decency to gulp. This man was the only man who managed to get me furious in a matter f seconds, who does he think he is? I had been trained from birth how to keep my cool, how to be a loved, good queen and now this one man who was absolutely gorgeous, was absolutely infuriating.

"They can try, no one species in this universe is stronger than mine. Fool" I said, he frowned. I squeezed further for good measure. His eyes widened. "You have five seconds" I hissed at him. I'm having a child with this idiot?

"My father has met your kind before" He rushed out. I thought about that for a second. We were here more that a thousand years ago.

"Dragons are immortal no?" I asked him, he nodded as best he could, with me holding him against the tree; his feet dangling above the ground. I looked at him, he did remind me of somebody. I heard voices then approaching from the trees. One figure dropped from the trees. As his knees straightened and lifted his body upwards, the shadows left his face and I could identify him. I felt joy overwhelm all of my other senses when I saw his face.

"Carlisle" I cried, he grinned and opened his arms. I let go of the Dragon I was holding and ran and gave My old friend a hug. He laughed and then let me go.

"Princess" He mock bowed, I fake hit him. I laughed at his absurdity.

"You know very well it's Bella" I grinned, she gasped when I caught sight looked at Carlisle's left hand, My grin got bigger. I then looked behind him and Saw a short woman with black hair, she did look a little like him, a another blonde guy with scars all over his face and a brunette with the biggest muscle on anyone I'd seen in this universe. I looked at Alice disapprovingly, she must be the wife there is no one else. "She's a little too young don't you think?" I asked my oldest friend, of course if he loved her I guess I could warm up to the idea.

"Bella, this is my daughter Alice" He grinned, I nodded. The blonde tugged her back and hugged her protectively. "My eldest son Emmet" Carlisle pointing to the brunette. "Alice's husband Jasper" the blonde nodded. "And you already know my second eldest Edward" I turned and faced Edward. I smiled slightly remembering the kiss we shared.

"Ah yes, Goldilocks" I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, my lips tingling from the feel of them yesterday. He was rubbing his neck, when he heard his name and looked up, as if caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "I must apologise. My whole family has been on alert. When you knew about me I thought you were working with the shifters" I told him pointing at his already bruised neck. "I get very protective of my family" I turned back to Carlisle. "Where is this lovely woman?" I asked him, and glanced at his wedding ring. Carlisle smiled. He told me to walk with him.

"She is at home with my wife" Emmet said from behind. I nodded in acceptance.

"You must meet, my dear Esme" Carlisle said, he had got a soft sweet smile when thinking of her. I stopped and turned to him.

"It's good to know you have someone looking after you," I looked at his children. "And to look after" I smiled at him. "You were always the family man. I felt horrible for leaving you in such circumstances" I sighed, remembering that time.

…...

"Yes, my dear" Dad said, adopting a sad smile.

Bella, when she walked was tall and elegant she walked with an air of confidence and had a face of mystery. A face that made you want to know what she was thinking, even I did want to know- and I was a mind reader. I couldn't read her mind. Dad just said, she was very powerful. All elves were.

"So, what brings you back to this universe?" Carlisle asked. He had explained that there were multiple universes, and that Bella's was the most powerful one. The Gods spoke directly to them. He said that the elves from lord of the rings best described them. But these Elves had magic. She sighed sadly.

"we were betrayed" she looked down, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"the baby" dad stated. She nodded. I was feeling confused. Who was this child and why did they betray them?

"What baby?" I asked, she paused and looked to me. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes, they were so expressive. When I first saw her again, my lips tingled again as if she had kissed me again. I watched as she wondered if she could trust me and tell me. Her forehead creased in thought. She looked back up at my eyes and smiled gravely.

"we found a shifter baby. His mother was dying, his father was no where to be found. She knew who I was, after everything that had happened; last time when they invaded. She cradled the newborn baby" she looked down and visibly swallowed. "she begged me to take and save the baby. The child was just a victim of war. This woman had saved her very last breath to ensure the safety of her baby. She held so much love for her child. I asked her what her name for the child was, I ensured her that he would know of her all the time. He soon grew up, we combined his own culture and mine into one. We accepted him as our own. He couldn't master our magic, he soon grew frustrated we all knew he was upset." she looked down, she did not cry however. "he started to learn of all our portals, that was given by the gods. He came to this universe to find some family. He found the La Push shifters in forks. They convinced him to tell them where all our portals were" she looked to dad. "they seized our portals, not believing in using our powers to cause another war we tried to talk with them. They would not listen" Bella explained. Carlisle looked grave.

"they are guarding the entrances?" he asked. She nodded. She walked to Emmet's jeep and got in.

"My people rathered me get out safe, and sacrificed themselves and got me and my family out. I wanted to stay and fight. But if you die in your home universe, you die but in another you just return to your home universe, or to the one you were in before. My sister was killed by a freaking shifter and was sent back to our universe, I dread to think what has come of her. We had to try to fit in, hence why Cody went to school. I did not realise people would still remember me here. Cody can't deal with losing his mother and not knowing what is happening to her. He's not dealing well" she swivelled in her chair from the front seat, she glared at me. I shrugged and looked out of the window. We were driving for about two hours, Bella and Carlisle were reminiscing. She had a gorgeous voice that floated in the air. She seemed so very mighty but it just came with the way she walked. We reached the house, she seemed amazed. She looked up at the Victorian style house a mixture of awe and amazement. She smiled slightly, she looked over at Dad and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and looked down embarrassed.

"Esme's into architecture" Bella smiled.

"Looks like you got a right catch" Dad grinned as he thought about mom.

"I sure did" Bella's phone started to go off. She cursed which was very out of character of her, she glanced at her watch and swore.

"Yuh?" she asked, she was annoyed and the other person could hear it. Dragons naturally have good hearing, so it wouldn't be called eavesdropping?

"Where are you?" The voice demanded sharply.

"I'm fine, I ran into Dragons; I found Carlisle" she gushed into the phone. The voice laughed, losing its sharp edge.

"Really? How's he doing?" the voice asked, still with a hint of amusement.

"He has three gorgeous children and two children in law, and by the looks of the house- a very gorgeous wife" she laughed, she winked at dad, who in turn blushed.

"Cody's gone, so what does the house look like?" Bella's whole mood shifted. She stood upright even more. Every ounce of humour on her face turned to an annoyed frown.

"What?" she demanded, ready to tear anybody's head off. "Damn it Damon" she cursed, she started pacing. "I leave you in charge of him for two minutes and he's already off to catch these motherfuckers. It's gonna be his funeral we're going to be attending" Bella reprimanded this Damon.

"Look I know exactly where he is, he left a note. I'll get him back. Relax" Damon soothed.

"You better, I prefer my Nephews ass to yours, he dies. I'll kill you myself!" Bella snapped the phone shut and took a calm breath.

"it seems your family too has a few additions" dad, smiled sadly. "Damon I see though, is still the same" Dad smirked. Dad led us inside, mum and Rose already knowing we're here. In the car journey dad talked about joining in her fight to help them once again and keeping the peace at a high. She walked in and looked around. All of her facial expressions were so fascinating to me. How her eyes would twinkle when she found something funny, or her whole face would brighten when she was amazed. She looked around the house, with that bright expression on her face. If I wasn't so transfixed I would have laughed.

"Hello, dear" Mum rushed forward. Bella immediately looked at her, as she gave dad a hug and a light peck on the lips then went and hugged the rest of us. Bella had a small smile on her face. Mum turned to her and smiled brightly. "I suspect you my dear, is the Miss Isabella" Bella nodded, Esme rushed forward and gave her a hug. Bella winked at dad over her shoulder. Dad put his head in his hands.

"How in all the universes are you princess-" Bella cut in; as mum let her go.

"Because, the gods made it so" Bella smiled. Rose was walking well waddling her eight month pregnant ass down the stairs. Emmet went and helped her down the last few steps. Bella's smile stopped.

"Oh," Rose looked up surprised at the unknown voice.

"What?" she hissed. Bella paid her no attention and turned to Dad.

"You cannot help me in this war now" Dad frowned. He looked between all of us his thoughts all very muddled.

"Of course we can" Dad confirmed, he got a small nod from Jasper and a smile from Emmet, he looked at me and I nodded as well.

"do you want to know what I see when I look at this family?" Bella asked. I could tell from dads thoughts he didn't know what to say so he just nodded. "I see, love. And a lot of it. This was would only bring bloodshed, your family being so close, would be devastating if you were to lose one. If Emmet was to be killed, Rose would kill herself, Esme would kill herself for losing two of her children, then Carlisle would kill himself for losing his wife and two children. Then Alice would kill herself for losing her parents, then Jasper for losing his wife. Then poor Edward is left with a baby, who he puts up for adoption so he can kill himself, then that poor baby will be left all on her own" Bella finished all in one breath. We were all stood astonished.

"Your imagination astounds me" Dad said. Rose huffed up to her.

"you said 'she' we don't know what the sex of our baby is" Bella was taller than Rose but not by much and only because Bella kept her height tall. Bella looked down at the very pregnant woman in… Fear? She gulped and looked around for help. "How do you know?" She demanded.

"Um, Miss Rose; I am an Elf. We have many powers and anything natural about our bodies, and the environment comes naturally to us" Bella said, still looking down at Rose. Rose shrugged.

"Oh okay" then walked back to Emmet who made her sit down and he started rubbing her feet. Bella was looking at Rose in amazement.

"Carlisle, I cannot drag your family into another one of one of these wars. In this one family there is too much love it would tear you all apart" She said. Dad looked in thought.

"what exactly is at stake?" Dad led us all into the living room and we sat down. Bella sighed.

"Everything" Dad grimaced. "The Gods, prefer our Universe, and our race because we were made directly by them and in image of them. They left us in charge of a very powerful thing. The Gods blessed my mother and father when they first had me" she looked to the rest of us. "I am the eldest in my family so it was just me and my parents at that time. I am also crowned princess of all Esmeradli. The Gods came down, they foresaw the war and foresaw someone with great power would be needed to unite two Universes to defeat the old enemy. So all the Gods used their powers to give me the power to defeat the enemy. They made it so. They read a prophecy."

_With one of great power,_

_Of who can read the stars._

_With beauty of which has no other but is also with another,_

_Energy that holds no secret but partnered with strategy and skill,_

_Compassion and bonds show of all a great battle, _

_The one with great power saves the land, _

_But he with the healing hand,_

_Saves her life._

"_now we know that, I am that of great power, and I am the only one in the undying lands that can read the Stars" Bella Sighed. "they left us the, Poldora Coia" she looked around at us, daring one of us to ask what it meant. _

"_What does that mean?" Alice asked quietly which was different Alice had a bubbly personality and didn't deal well in serious situations. _

"_Its Elvish it means power of the universe. It is what keeps this planet in sync. It keeps everything in balance. It was given to us because our universe is the only one who is really in touch with our magic. If you control the Poldora Coia, you control everything and the magic. When the Gods gave me power it was to balance out the world as well. If I was to die so would everything else." she looked each of us in the eye. As her phone started to ring again. _


	3. A portal meeting

The thin woman moved about the room angry. She stood upon the Cullen's property. She was talking angrily into her phone. She had an idea that, she was being watched. She turned, she saw the peeping tom from the corner of her eye. She turned and caught his eye. She stared, at him and he stared back. She smiled very slightly, forgetting her royal status. The screaming voice coming from her phone cut her from staring at the gorgeous dragon who was staring at her intently.

"Valelen" the voice greeted. "We're on our way. Will they help?" Her brother demanded down the phone. She quit staring at the shifter.

"that's just it Damon, this is our war not theirs. What is our right to bring them into this?" Bella demanded into the phone. Edward stepped forward.

"we have decided to help you" He smiled sexily. Damon could hear. Elves aren't the most powerful beings for no reason.

"look at that, they're gonna help- Valelen we need their help" Damon said, he was angry his wife had been sent back to a realm over taken by shifters no wonder he was so desperate.

"no! Damon, one of these Dragons is pregnant. We can't ruin anymore lives" Bella turned from Edward. Edward noticed her beautiful, purple eyes glowed in the darkness of the setting sun. the after glow from the primary light streaming in from the window.

"don't you think that's for us to decide?" Edward asked, she stayed turned from him. She heard the rest of his family file in behind him. She turned and glared at Edward. her Lilac eyes striking him to the core.

"there's a reason why I am, the next in line for the throne. I know when, and who to say no to. You Damon do not. Through all of Elesmera, I damn you. The gods will be displeased" Bella cursed. The dragons could hear Damon's surprise at the authority in her voice.

"we're on our way" was Damon's curt response. Bella flipped her phone shut and sighed. She glared at Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her, she gave him a pointed look. She stood tall her hair pulled half back, making it half up and half down.

"you fools" she stated. That was not what she was saying. She sighed and looked down. Her tall, proud stance and her authority shined in every word. "I'm sorry, its just when it comes to things like these I only think about peoples safety" Bella shook her head, she put a hand to said head. "its just, these things get dangerous, the Gods get angry" Bella was angry. She was annoyed at the whole situation. Rose walked into the room later than the rest. She stalked right up to Bella, who also shrunk back in fear. She was scared of this temperamental pregnant lady.

"we have offered help to you, it would be rude to say no." Rose fumed. "you walk in here, declaring that your better than the rest of us. How dare you?" Rose screeched. Bella launched into action. In all honesty, elves were better than them.

"Miss rose, this kind of stress of war is not good for the baby" Bella sidetracked her into sitting down. Rose said and looked up at Bella. She gave her a pointed look.

"fine" Bella relented. "but, you" she pointed at Rose. "are not doing any fighting. No way" she stopped any arguments. Suddenly, Bella snapped her head up and listened, she heard two pairs of tyre tracks. Her Elves that remained with her were here. She gave everyone a look. Alice had a frown on her face as if she was confused. Like she was trying to figure something out.

Bella had been giving off, a mysterious vibe. She kept everything hidden, she didn't trust anybody. She was beautiful and powerful, she held the grace of a wonderful ruler. She walked outside, and there standing in front of the cars were nine elves. For never having met one elf, apart from Carlisle- this family really were in for a treat. Being around such magnificent, secretive, powerful beings some of which have fallen to legends in this universe. The Cullen family really should feel honoured not many Elves will talk so freely with other species.

There were four females, they were each beautiful. It was a shame none of them compared to Valelen herself. One had raven black hair and sharp features, piercing grey eyes that contrasted to her pale skin- this elf was a high elf; Charro.

The second female, had bright golden hair, stunning blue eyes soft features and a sweet smile. Una was a wood elf, she could control the earth, however it was a common gift she herself was very remarkable with it. That elf, was holding hands with a young male elf, he had chestnut hair and elm eyes. Cody.

The remaining two female elves, had dark skin; almost grey it was. They had slanted, and haunting dark eyes. They were by no doubt the most prettiest, of course not close to Bella. These particular elves, were dark elves. They lived in dark caves, through out Elesmera they both had dark powers.

The first called Anya, who loved the very man who saved her life the year before- shame he didn't know it. She could control the darkness, she could pull it around herself and disappear from anyone's sight even another Elf apart from Bella. Bella somehow knew she was there. She could hurt others, by harnessing her darkness. She was a dangerous person to piss off.

Her friend Eava, she was small, very petite. She could fit through the small tunnels and thin spaces. She could manipulate stone, she worked with the darkness and the caves. She was as pretty as shining rocks, she was as pretty as the jewels found in rocks. She represented that of which she controlled. She was pretty, in a weird way. First look you would think she was pretty. There was only one elf in the company that found he earth shattering beautiful, but he would never admit it.

The man Anya loved, was a wood elf. He of course secretly loved her too- never could he tell of this love. It would disgrace his family to love a dark elf. Of who, who are believed to be evil. Bella knew the truth, she trusted the dark elves more than the wood elves. All Elves are good, each and everyone of them carry their own power. Neither, individual Elf population could tell which was the more powerful only Isabella herself could tell you. The whole royal family were blesses. It was what gave them the right, to rule the whole of Elesmera. Only was Bella, kind. Only was Bella the most powerful. Only was Bella, the most compassionate. Only was Bella one type of mysterious. She had all the power of all the races. She was every kind of elf.

Mandor held the heart of Anya, unbeknownst to him, he had gorgeous thick golden locks that shined red- his beautiful green eyes put the leaves of the most succulent greenness of the forest; he had pretty features that made him very nice to look at, Mandor was very reproachable, he was carefree and laid back very kind and beyond sweet; however like anyone if you push him too hard he snaps and like any other elf he could snap you in a second.

His brother, Pyro held the flames of the wood, he was unnecessarily angry- what ever he lacked in manners and pleasantness to anybody else he made up for hate for the wolf shifters. He was tall, strong and proud. Back home, he was a warrior and a blacksmith. He had strong proud features. At the moment he was filled with anger and hate, he was fiercely loyal to Bella and the whole royal family. All elves were loyal, painfully so- but Pyro was one of those that took it to a whole new level. The air sizzled around him, as his gift from Esmeralda the goddess herself, it spiked as it responded with his emotions.

Una's father, Otter who was also a sky elf. He had raven black hair and shocking grey eyes, that helped his power. To tell the truth from a lie. He was a walking lie detector. Very handy in knowing whether, Una was lying or not.

Last but not least was Damon. He was Bella's blood brother. His wife Sahrion, was her sister-in-law. She was the mother to Cody. Damon was a warrior, warriors are two kind of elves, sky elves or dark elves. They were more made for war. Of course there was only one country and only one royal family. War was normally against another race. Damon, was a fighter not a thinker. Whereas Bella on the other hand was both, cunning and terrifying in battle. They all bowed their heads respectively to ella, she nodded at them all. In their home universe it would be a full on bow or curtsy, but they are not. Una rushed forward. Emmet got into a crouch, as Una smiled greatly at Rose.

"My, My you really are stunning. When Valelen told me you were beautiful, I couldn't quite believe it. She said you compared to an elf, you sure do. You really are stunning, I can hear your child laughing" Una gushed. Una was the maternity ward.

Charro could transport anywhere she wanted, she worked with Una- babies were her thing and she helped to deliver them. Charro was her transport. Charro was glum, she felt weak in this universe- it made her moody. Rose looked slightly frightened.

"Babies, are her thing" was all Bella could say. Edward looked at Bella and he saw pride on her features whenever she looked at her elves. Rose looked much happier as she and Una chatted about the baby. Emmet just looked confused. Edward studied the beautiful elf, she wore her ears with pride; Bella turned to him. She rose an eyebrow, daring him to say something. Keeping his stare, he and her were staring at each other for about a minute before she turned to Jasper. She knew he had something to say.

"are these all the elves you have?" he asked, dumbfounded. Pyro snorted.

"You wish" he said angrily, Bella silenced him with a hand. She didn't even look at him.

"Before, my family was forced to flee with this small platoon of elves- I protected my elves. I made sure that no shifter would be able to see them. Our cities would be invisible, my people would be safe from harm" Bella explained, the power in her voice was also a subtle warning. If she could hide a city, she could also do a lot more. She had the walk of a powerful being, she held grace and a certain kind of warning as she held her head high. Whenever she looked towards Edward, glimpses of the vision of her pregnant- with Edwards child came to her. She did not quite know how to process, the thought.

"How?" Esme asked. "how are your people safe?" she asked, frightened for the elves. Bella smiled warmly at the older Dragon.

"How can you harm something, you cannot see?" Bella simply asked, the logic was beyond astounding. To bad she was going back to mysterious. Edward was annoyed, he thought Bella was breathtakingly beautiful. It seemed to be growing stronger and stronger. The attraction between the two of them was becoming tense and suffocating.

Jasper glanced at him, all Edward did was shrug. Jasper made a mental note to ask Edward about it later. The poor Dragon even felt his attraction and hers. The lust he was feeling, was making him want to jump Alice on the porch.

"the time to act is now" Damon commanded. Bella turned to him.

"you forget dear brother, we are not in our homeland. We are not an army, you are not the general in this plane. Even with our powers alone you overestimate us. We should think before we act." Bella said, or commanded it was hard to tell her voice was laced with many different meanings.

"He's right Valelen, Dragons are powerful creatures. With their help, we can defeat these shifters once and for all" Pyro's gruff voice sizzled and cracked. Eava looked around at him shyly. She frowned, she had these twinges at the bottom of her stomach; but then as if she had a clue what they meant. She felt those twinges and then felt hopeless.

She only hoped either she'd make sense of them or someone else would tell her what they meant. Little did she know, Jasper knew exactly what she was feeling and as soon as she felt the desperation to know what it was she was feeling he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Pyro. Stop thinking with your gut, and start with your head. As soon as we walk through a portal no matter how ready you are- they would have sunk their claws into you; before you even breathed a breath" Bella admonished. "and Bella, I told you all Bella. The manners only occur in the great hall, and seeing as we're not even in our universe" Bella said. She turned to Carlisle who was studying everything. "friend, at the moment I seem clueless as to what I shall do" Bella said. He smiled to her.

"No matter, you have our help undeniably" Bella smiled and nodded. She looked around at his family and then hers. She thought about the traitor and everything he stood for. She saw Cody, go and apologise to Edward.

But then when she saw Edward, the string of thoughts she was previously mulling over disappeared. Edward was the only man who had ever left Bella breathless. She just wasn't into guys. The prophecy stopped that. She shook her thoughts away from the gorgeous man who kept capturing her gaze. Her gaze swept over Rose. A smile soon crossed her features. Anya perked up. Mandor looked over at Anya, he looked at the beautiful curve of her face. He then caught sight of his brother glaring at him. the anger inside his brother almost compared to the amount of love he felt for the sweet Anya. Eava, saw this between the two brothers. she knew that Pyro would certainly disprove of the relationship purely because Anya was a dark elf.

"Valelen, you are making the face you get when you have an idea" everyone quietened. Everyone turned, and stared at Bella. Good thing she doesn't get stage fright.

"The wolves' are pack animals, however fake they are. They do run on basic wolf instincts. Their very first instinct is to protect their young. It is their strongest" Bella explained. All the elves got it, and most of the Cullens.

"So?" Emmet asked. He looked around at all the looks of understanding on everyone's faces. Bella motioned to Rose. Emmet looked at her, she was about to protest.

"No Em, she's right. Do you remember when I was six months? All the wolves' looked at me with such care?" She asked him, he grudgingly said yes.

"what are you planning?" Cody asked. Bella put a hand on his shoulder. Cody's power, as part of the royal family was that he could create a blast, there were two limitations to his power- one it weakened him and two it only damaged something that had a heartbeat. At least trees won't get hurt.

"Rose, can walk through the portal. They can see us, a couple of seconds before we see them; so if Me, Anya, Edward and Alice were to go through the portal we can make it safe before we let the others through." Bella explained.

"that's all well and good, but they won't harm Rose, but you Anya and Alice will get hurt" Carlisle said. Bella smiled and shook her head no.

"Me and Anya can conceal ourselves, Anya can conceal another person and so can I. Anya will take Alice and I will take Edward. Edward can read minds so he will be handy. Your powers will be amplified in that universe. So Alice will get a vision as soon as she steps into the valley. As long as Anya keeps her quiet, we'll get away with it." Bella explained. Everyone was nodding and excepting her idea.

"How will you deal with the wolves?" Esme asked quietly, Carlisle wrapped his arm around her protectively. Bella looked at the motherly woman softly. Bella knew exactly what she would do, but she told Esme otherwise.

"I'll figure that out there, variables change so might as well think on my feet" Bella said. Bella turned to her elves, that quickly lined up into pairs. Una was with Cody, Charro was with Damon and Otter, Pyro was with Eava, Mandor was with Anya; Bella must have been on her own. "Pyro and Otter, as soon as the wolves see Rose they will see you too. You must keep out of sight. vee' rato vee' lle elea sen draugrim lanta, rantel vee' kirkly (as soon as you see the wolves fall, come quickly)" Bella said, reverting back to her own language.

"what did you say?" Alice asked, curious. Bella just smiled.

"just some words of good luck, nothing bad" Otters brown eyes flashed red, which meant that someone lied near him. He knew that Bella was just trying to spare sweet Esme from knowing what was going to happen to the wolves. "rose stay close" Rose nodded. The elves started into the forest.

"where are we going?" Jasper asked, Bella stopped turned and looked at him.

"we must find a clearing to summon the portal that is also in a clearing near my palace" Bella said, she said nothing more and yet waited for Edward to catch up. He smiled at her, she looked down and then smiled up at him. She then addressed his family. "you must all pair up, preferably with lover slash mate" Bella said, Esme pulled closer to Carlisle, Jasper wrapped and arm around Alice's shoulders while she wrapped hers around his waist.

"you're taking mine" Emmet called. Bella sighed, then laughed.

"you'll get her back, as soon as your through the portal stick close to Rose as you can. You two won't be shifting into dragons. One cause it was be unwise with Rose in her pregnant form and em you stay close t her for a second pair of eyes." Bella called out.

"Cool" Was Emmet's reply. Edward's thoughts were on how he thought Bella was hot when she was bossing people around. Bella reached out and took Edwards hand.

"Stay close, vanima sgiathatch" Bella said, Edward squeezed her hand. Charro giggled next to them. Probably from what Bella said.

"I have no clue, what you said but I'm gonna take it as something good" Edward chuckled.

"Beautiful Dragon" Charro said, Edward looked at her confused. "that's what valelen said" considering, the elves seem to call Bella that he assumed Bella called him Beautiful Dragon. He smiled to Charro she nodded and continued walking with Damon.

"why do they call you Valelen?" he asked, Bella smiled at the question. "what does it mean?" he asked. Her fingers automatically stroked his hand while she was talking.

"It means powerstar, when I was that of a child- I was blessed by countless stars and gods. I have utmost power and have many abilities. So they call me Valelen out of respect. You would call a Queen or king, prince or princess in this universe. Your highness. Whereas, my people have an individual respectful name, my mother was vanimmele" Bella explained.

"Vanim? Beautiful?" Edward asked. Bella laughed, but shook her head no.

"Close, Vanim means beauty Vanima means beautiful" Bella explained. "My brother is known as kallo'ohtar" Edward nodded. "It means hero warrior" Edward smiled at the pride in her voice. Carlisle turned. As they entered a meadow.

"will this do?" He asked. All the elves nodded.

"Valelen, you must take the lead" Otter said, respectively. Bella let go of Edwards hand, to the sadness of both of them. As Edward looked around he saw the trees looked alive, more alive than they used to. He noticed the air crackled, almost as if it was alive. He saw the trees lean in, and listen to what was being said. Mandor was watching Edward realise these things. Edward could hear his thoughts almost as if he was saying it out loud. His power always sounded a little fuzzy as if listening to an old radio station there was always static in the background. Now it was almost as if he was speaking out loud.

_Magic. Since we have come, magic has been coming back to this universe- to support us and help us be strong. Charro suffers. Her magic is what makes her strong. There is not a lot here, she feels weak. _

Edward nodded to him. He listened to some of the other thoughts just out of interest, and its not like he could turn his gift off.

_I say, he does look rather attractive. I wish I knew what these feelings were! Damn it. Esmeralda please help me. _

Edward looked around. Eava, was looking confused at Pyro.

_I think Edward's just figured out that Eava is unknowingly in love with Pyro. To them it's so simple. Silly elves. _

Edward sniggered at Jaspers comment. Mandor looked at him funnily, to which he just shrugged. Suddenly, all the Elves sat in a large circle connected by the hands which were pressed together, fingers straight and touching palms touching.

"lamya lye wanwa quessir" Bella Called. Carlisle knew what they said here to summon the portal.

"heat us lost Elves"

"lisse' tarien eska, cyrns onr oin" The elves started to rotate their upper bodies in a circular motion, they all went in the same clockwise direction.

"please, oh Goddess. Home calls us back"

"edro i' assa vanima er" Bella called, the elves got faster, the grass grew the trees groaned and moved around the circle of the Elves.

"open the portal, Magnificent one" Carlisle, translated. Suddenly, it was as if they were standing in a tornado of freezing wind and sound. Rose, walked over and into the portal.


End file.
